


No Apologies

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He bumps into her on the way back to the Common Room on the night of a full moon. He has the dorm to himself and he didn't expect her to respond to his comments but he won't be saying sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Apologies

Guilt seeps into his veins as he pushes her down onto his bed and crawls on top of her. The full moon is their only light, making her green eyes shine up at him wide with lust, making Sirius bite his lip in indecisive torment as she bucks her hips annoyed that he has paused. The others will be with Moony, Sirius thinks to himself while kissing her neck and licking at her collar bone, and that is where he should be. Not making-out with his best friend’s crush after being released from detention early, not slipping his hand under her skirt and pulling down her wet knickers, not teasing her with his tongue and letting her nip at the soft skin of his neck.

He did not mean for it to turn out this way.

Contrary to the whispers around the school Sirius did not sleep with anything that moved but he wasn’t exactly a blushing virgin . The way Lily pulls at his clothes and giggles as she pulls down his boxers suggests she isn’t either. He returns the grin and encourages her to spread her legs further, settling between them while squeezing her breasts and making her moan.

“You sure about this?” he gasps, praying she won’t change her mind now he has had a good look at her, running his thumb over her hardened nipple and making her shudder .

“Mhmm, wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t,” she responds, arching her back into his touch and reaching up to pull on his near shoulder length hair, “You’re a tease, Black.”

“No, I think teasing is what you do best darling,” he returns with a smirk, thinking how the shy and innocent act she was clearly using to hide _this_. Sirius hadn’t gone looking for her, or for anyone that matter. He had just been minding his own business when he had bumped into Lily heading back to the Common Room and knocked her off her feet. Her skirt had ridden up and he’d seen a flash of her knickers and the sort of remark he was known for had passed his lips before he had really thought about it. He never expected her to respond to it, never expected her to _like_ it.

“Teasing?” she asks, eyes wide and sparking with mirth, “No idea what you’re talking about.”

“The innocent act. Clearly a load of fucking bullshit,” Sirius responds, while easing into her, delighting in the breathy moan that passes her lips, the way she bites down on her lower lip until it fills with blood and turns rosy red.

“I don’t try to put that act forward. I just get on with things. You should do the same,” she replies, squeezing her inner walls around Sirius’s cock for emphasis.

“Oh don’t worry, love. I intend to,” Sirius chuckles, gripping at her pale hips, delighting in how his fingers leave a trail of angry red blemishes when he presses down into soft skin, thrusting hard and deep and making her moan.

James can never know. It would break their friendship beyond repair and no amount of apologising would fix it even though Sirius wasn’t really doing anything wrong. Lily was a free woman after all.

“Stop thinking so much,” she mutters, as if sensing his thoughts. He merely grunts and thrusts harder, making her hiss. He palms at her breasts, rubs at one of her nipples until it hardens under his touch and she moans.

The way she says his name is different from the other girl he’s been with. It is like she is actually talking to him, about him, and not to a fictional idea of the expectation she has put together in her own head from gossip. His blood rushes and he thrusts faster, kissing her harshly, all the while hating himself for doing it.

When he comes, he doesn’t say her name, doesn’t pull her close or give her false promises. Somehow Lily understands and tidies herself up and pulls her hair up before leaving, as he lies in his bed and just watches her silently.

“I won’t be spreading this around,” she begins, standing hesitantly at the end of the bed, “Not that I’m ashamed or anything but all things considered.....if people find out it won’t be from me.”

“Won’t say a word Lily flower,” Sirius replies quietly, watching her smirk and quietly leave the room. He doubts anyone will notice her or question why he was in their room. They would never guess close to the truth considering who she was.

When James returns, Sirius feels dirty and yet somewhat thrilled. It was amazing and she wasn’t taken.

Even if James does find out, Sirius won’t be apologising.


End file.
